


Sidekick (songfic)

by falsettosland



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Genderfluid Rowan Khanna, Other, Songfic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Rowan loves and admires you. You’re a bit oblivious when it comes to your friend’s feelings.Based on Starkid’s “Sidekick” from AVPSY
Relationships: Rowan Khanna & Player Character, Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sidekick (songfic)

-It's not fair, it’s not fair. I didn't know I wasn't there. 

Rowan was your best friend, they never left your side. They watched you discover Vaults and go to class the next week like nothing happened. You were a favorite of most teachers, excelling in every subject. 

-It’s not fair, it’s not fair, seeing you lying there. I wasn't strong enough to save you from the evil stuff. 

Rowan sat by your bed in the infirmary. They were missing Transfiguration, but McGonagall understood and excused them. Your chest rose and fell lightly, mouth slightly parted. You looked peaceful when you slept. Rowan frowned at the fact they knew you’d be back on your feet to find the Vaults the minute you woke up. 

-I wasn't smart like you, to do what you would do. I know I’m not a leading man, I know I’m not a star. 

They watched in fear as you faced Merula, wand extended. You were thrown back by a spell, landing on your butt. Rowan reached out to help you up, but you brushed them off and returned to the duel with a smile. 

-But I know what makes me special, is what I feel in my heart. I’m just a sidekick, but I love being at your side. 

You aced another spell on the first try in Charms. Rowan noticed the proud look Flitwick gave you, their stomach dropping. You turned to smile at them, and god, they could drown in your eyes. 

-I've been in the shadows for far too long, but I'm the leading man of this song. I was a stupid doofus, but now that's gone. 

Rowan knew you probably didn’t share the feelings they felt for you. They could’ve sworn they saw you making heart-eyes at Penny in the Great Hall. 

-I’m ready for a change, gonna keep calm and carry on! I know I'm not a pretty boy, but I'm a man. 

You were always touching your friends. You usually had a hand on Penny’s shoulder. Bill likes to use your shoulder as his arm rest, due to the height difference. Ben likes your hugs. Occasionally, when walking through the hallways, you throw your arm around Rowan, claiming them in a way. They liked this. 

-I'll find a way to save ya baby, yes I can. Don’t confuse the way I was with the way I am. 

“Who do you want to take with you?” Madam Rakepick asked, crossing her arms. 

“Rowan. They’re smart and dependable. They’re also my best friend.” You looked back at Rowan, giving a small smile. 

-I’m ready for a change, gonna take a stand. I'm just a sidekick. 

Rowan sat in their bed, looking up when you entered the room. You threw your robes off, talking excitedly about being offered the Seeker position on the quidditch team. They just smiled. 

-I’m just a sidekick. I’m just a sidekick ,  but I love being at your side. 

You were asleep on the common room sofa, a book open on your chest. Rowan noticed more books scattered on the table and floor. 

-I'm always forgotten, always come in second place. I'll never be a front man, no one can remember my face. 

Rowan sat by the base of the stairs, watching the eagle to Dumbledore’s office turn as you emerged from it’s hidden staircase.

“What did the headmaster want?” They asked, catching your attention. 

You shook your head and smiled. “Nothing important.” 

-If I was in a dinner, I would surely be the less prominent taste. But when I think of how I feel for you and the love I have inside. I forget about all the things I am not, and my heart swells up with pride . 

You answered another question right to Rowan’s trivia. You seemed to know everything, was there anything you aren’t good at? 

“Why doesn’t anyone ever question why these sandwiches are so big? And only cut in triangles?” 

Rowan was whipped. 

-Am I the strongest? (No I’m not.) Am I the smartest? (No I’m not.) Am I the hottest? (No I’m not.) But am I the greatest? (No I'm not.) Am I the hero? (No I'm not.) Am I the one who steals the show? (No I'm not.) Am I the one who you should know? (No I’m not.) But am I the one who takes you home? (Definitely not.) Am I the chosen one? (No I’m not.) Am I the prodigal son? (No I’m not.)

You’re the perfect wizard. You’re proficient in every class and get away with breaking every rule. 

-Am I almost done? (No I’m not.)

You shrunk down in your seat as Snape read out your note to your crush. Rowan couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously as your face burned red. They wanted to be the reason your face burned red. In a good way. 

-But I'm the one who's gonna love you with all of his heart because that's what I got! I'm the one who's gonna love you with all of his heart because that's what I’ve got!

Rowan ran after you in the corridor after Potions. They grabbed the back of your robes, almost making you fall. 

“Christ, Rowan, you could’ve just called my name!” 

The flash of hurt on your face sunk like a rock in their stomach. 

-I'm not a great athlete, I'm no good at art. I know my brain is not my most impressive part. My wand can barely work and my car won't start. 

“Stopping dating? Had you ever started dating?” Ben asked Rowan, who had just said they stopped dating. They didn’t have the guts to admit that the reason they “stopped” was because of the curse-breaker not even two feet away. You frowned at their comment. 

-But I know what makes me special's what I feel in my heart. I’m just a sidekick. 

Rowan walked into the dark courtyard, where you asked them to meet you after curfew. You were sitting on the edge of the fountain, face in your hands. 

-I’m just a sidekick. I’m just a sidekick. 

You lifted your head as Rowan approached. You have been crying. 

-But I love, I love, I love being at your side. 

“What’s up? Why did you want to meet out here?” 

“I like—“ 

Rowan’s world stopped. 


End file.
